The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and method for coaching and/or monitoring paddling and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system for tracking a trajectory of a paddling instrument (for example a paddle and/or an oar) and/or for computing a paddling force and/or for determining a strategy to improve paddling.
In today's technology stuffed world, many people seek ways to return to natural activity and natural environments. Rowing, paddling and kayaking are activities that offer an environmentally friendly way to enjoy nature and get healthy exercise.
Kayaking in calm controlled environments, for example lakes and/or calm rivers, provides training and relaxing exercise. Kayaking may also include trips to pristine difficult to access areas. Kayakers that are more adventurous may travel on rough water in high velocity rivers or wavy seas. Some kayakers also navigate long distances at sea.
Both amateur and professional athletes desire to improve and measure their performance. Therefore, in many sports, training equipment and methodology have become popular.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,272,499 and 7,715,982 to Grenfell disclose a method and system for monitoring performance characteristics of athletes in general and also athletes in watercraft and in water sports such as rowing, kayaking, surf-ski riding and sailing. The system includes a movement sensor, which is preferably an accelerometer. Examples of sensors include an impeller unit to sense velocity, a global positional sensor GPS unit to sense instantaneous boat position and velocity, and an accelerometer mountable on the boat to derive acceleration and velocity data in three dimensions, or combinations of these sensors. For athletics, the device is attached to an athlete near the small of the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,118 to Buvac discloses a device that detects the squaring and feathering of an oar during rowing. The time interval between two consecutive feathers is measured, and it is used to calculate the stroke rating. It is mounted to an oar close to the grip of the oar. An enclosure houses a display, a sensor, a microcontroller, a power source and a clock, which is a component of the microcontroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,398 to Haines discloses a load cell which measures the force applied to, for example, an oarlock, which can be an element of a complete instrumentation system for rowing. A boat motion sensor derives speed data from an impeller, showing fluctuations in boat speed through each stroke. This is supplemented by a measurement of boat acceleration, giving a highly sensitive indication of hull efficiency, check factor and crew body movement. It is possible to run the system with just the boat motion sensor. Other sensors, such as stretcher force and seat position, may also be included.
Additional background art includes the Merlin Excalibur paddle available from Talon Technology Pty Ltd 111/10 Old Pittwater Rd Brookvale NSW 2100 Australia, US published patent application 2005/0,215,870, US published patent application 2005/0,085,348, International patent application WO 2008/106,748 Bulgarian patent 64134.